1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tornado shelters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tornado shelter having an improved sliding door which facilitates ingress and egress with respect to the tornado shelter.
2. Prior Art
Tornado shelters and storm shelters have been known for many years. Some of these shelters are included in a home or building and other shelters are made separate from any other structure. Many tornado/storm shelters are complicated and difficult to construct. Most tornado/storm shelters do not provide ease for ingress and egress. No tornado/storm shelters of the prior art teach or suggest the simplified sliding door arrangement of the present invention which permits ease of ingress and egress.